


There's A Dark Secret In Me

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Kink Meme, M/M, Object Insertion, Piss Enema, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: When Gladio gets drunk, he has one hell of an itch to scratch (kink meme fill)The bar was full of hunters and although none had caught Gladio’s eye when he’d first walked in, they’d started looking better and better as he poured drink after drink down his throat. He hadn’t been intending on getting drunk, but they’d recently finished a particularly bad hunt and the relaxation that the alcohol provided was too good to give up.





	There's A Dark Secret In Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of everything good in this world, read the tags. Heed the 'chose not to use warnings'. Heed the 'dubious consent' tag and the 'drunk sex' tag. Gladio really, really wants everything that happens to him, but he's also very drunk. He fully consents, but it's up to you to decide for yourself if that's good enough. Please don't read it if you know/think you'll be uncomfortable.
> 
> [The original kink meme post.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4600372#cmt4600372) Feel free to drop an anon comment there if you prefer.

The place they were staying in wasn’t exactly...great.

Well, in all truth, it was a fucking shithole. The kind of place where anything went, as long as the windows stayed in one piece and the money stayed locked up. Gladio was well aware of that when he went down to the attached bar in a too-tight singlet and pants without anything underneath, but he hadn’t been expecting it to end up the way it did.

The bar was full of hunters and although none had caught Gladio’s eye when he’d first walked in, they’d started looking better and better as he poured drink after drink down his throat. He hadn’t been intending on getting drunk, but they’d recently finished a particularly bad hunt and the relaxation that the alcohol provided was too good to give up.

Of course, the more he drank the more his other urges began to rise, and his cock was painfully hard in his pants as he thought about walking into the middle of the room and demanding that someone fuck him.

Gladio had only half talked himself out of that idea when someone slid into the barstool beside him, another drink quickly ending up in front of him. Picking up the glass, Gladio slowly turned, a flirty smile growing on his lips as he saw the hunter sitting next to him.

Nice build, dark hair, maybe early thirties with a slight beard on his strong jaw; Gladio was definitely interested, and his cock seemed to agree from the way it twitched inside his leather pants.

“Passing through?” The guy asked, and Gladio took a long, slow drink before he replied. The world was beginning to get a little hazy, too much alcohol consumed too quickly, but Gladio knew what he wanted.

“Can we skip all this bullshit?” Gladio asked, maintaining eye contact as he drained the glass. “I'm here to get fucked, not for the conversation.”

The hunter didn't seem surprised by his blunt attitude, dropping some gil on the counter for the drink and standing up. Gladio stood as well, taking a second to let the world right itself as it tilted just a little, and he followed as the man walked away from the counter.

Expecting to be led to one of the shitty motel rooms nearby, Gladio nearly walked into the guy’s back when he abruptly stopped at a semi-clean table, turning around to lean against it as he hooked a hand around Gladio’s neck and dragged him down.

“Everyone in this bar has been wanting to see you since you got here,” the guy said into Gladio’s ear, making him swallow hard. “So we’re gonna fuck right here.”

Even as drunk as he was getting, Gladio knew he could fight his way out if he had to: he was probably more dangerous when drunk, less aware of his self-imposed limits and less caring about hurting someone. If he wanted to leave, no one would be able to stop him.

But he didn’t want to leave.

Stripping off his singlet, Gladio lightly pushed the guy aside and hopped up to sit on the table, a loud cheer going up around the bar as the people watching them realised what was happening.

It obviously wasn’t the first time they’d had an impromptu live sex show, and Gladio was already licking his lips with anticipation.

The guy didn’t even bother putting on the illusion of affection as he shoved Gladio back to lie across the table, the button of Gladio’s pants flying off somewhere as they were ripped down, and his boots disappeared with them.

Shuffling until his bare ass was right on the edge of the table, Gladio splayed his legs wide open, wrapping a hand around his cock and glancing at the hunters around them before staring directly at the man he was going to fuck.

“Well?” Gladio asked, and the guy didn’t even bother taking off his pants, simply pulling out his cock and dumping a handful of lube onto it before he shoved himself inside Gladio’s willing body.

If he’d been sober, it probably would have hurt, but all Gladio could feel was the beautiful stretch of a decently sized cock pounding his tight hole open. The whole thing felt dreamy and less than real, and so Gladio barely reacted when a second man stepped right up beside them.

Not slowing down as he kept fucking into Gladio, the first guy leant forward, leaving a stinging bite on Gladio’s chest.

“You’ve got two holes, slut,” the guy said, and Gladio moaned sloppily at the insult. “Wanna use ‘em?”

Taking a look at the new guy, Gladio tried to focus in on what he looked like, but it was hard when the world refused to stop spinning. It didn’t really matter, though; not when his mouth was practically watering already.

“Yeah,” Gladio said, his voice husky. “Yeah, c’mere.”

It wasn’t easy to figure out the angle, but the two men pushed and pulled at him until he was lying back at an angle, his head off one end of the table and his ass at another so that both men could use his holes.

It was a little hard to breathe with the way that the second man was pushing a bit too far down his throat, but Gladio didn’t care. He had two cocks in him, and he thought he could hear the sounds of jerking off over the lube squelching in his ass and his own muffled choking noises.  
“Alright, slut,” the first guy said, and Gladio groaned around the cock down his throat, “I’m going to fill you up with what you want so much.”

Gladio groaned again, and apparently the feeling was too much for the guy in his mouth, because he quickly found himself choking on come, feeling it run warm and thick down his throat and into his belly. The guy pulled out almost straight away, wiping his cock against Gladio’s cheek, and Gladio didn’t even think about it as he opened his mouth for the next man who stood forward.

“The bitch is gone,” the first guy said to the third, and instead of feeling the blow to his pride, Gladio rocked himself a little harder between the cocks opening him at both ends.

He just didn’t care about anything except getting fucked.

“Get ready, slut,” the first guy snarled, and Gladio shuddered as come flooded into his ass. The alcohol was really starting to affect him now, and he whined when the man pulled out of him.

“Fuck,” the guy said, replacing his cock with three fingers, “He’s nowhere near done yet. Who’s next?”

“Put him on his knees!” Someone yelled, and Gladio found himself empty as numerous pairs of hands grabbed him, the table getting kicked aside as he was forced to his knees on the grubby floor. A hand on his neck shoved him down onto his forearms, before it moved to his hair and forced him to arch his neck to accept the cock back into his mouth.

He couldn’t see what was going on behind him, but he didn’t fight when another cock slid inside his ass, the man making a loud, nasty comment about how loose and filthy he was. If the cheers around him were any indication, his audience seemed to like that, and Gladio had to admit that he did too.

He was little more than a cocksleeve, especially as the world began to fade around the edges. It was easy to lose track of how many men had been inside him, and at some point he got moved to the pool table, being held up by two men to ride a third as a fourth pulled his head across to fuck his mouth.

Even though his cock was soft Gladio wasn’t sure if he’d come, but even without an erection he felt like he was drowning in pleasure and he welcomed each new cock like it was something precious.

“Good bitch,” the guy in his ass said as Gladio tried to help out the men lifting him on and off the cock below him. Gladio closed his eyes for just a second and missed whatever was coming next, opening his eyes to find himself on his knees on the floor again, come flowing out of his ass and onto the floor. His face was sticky in places and dried stiff in others while being pressed against the floor, and his lips felt swollen and cracked.

“The slut’s too full,” someone said, and Gladio jolted just a little when something cold and hard pressed against his slack, puffy asshole. “Gotta keep it all inside.”

Gladio probably should have been more shocked by the feeling of an unyielding glass bottle being pushed into his ass, but he just moaned brokenly as the thin neck widened into the body proper, the stretch not as hard as it should have been.

“Astrals, he’s filthy,” someone said, and the bottle began to thrust into him. “All this beer makes me need to piss, but I don’t wanna miss a second of this.”

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot,” someone else said, and even through his drunken, semi-conscious haze, Gladio anticipated what was coming next. “You think this slut’s only good for a comedump?”

“What d’ya say?” A voice asked as Gladio’s neck was pulled back by his hair. “You wanna be filled even more?”

It was filthy and disgusting and perfect, and Gladio moaned his consent as yet another round of cheers filled the bar. The bottle was pulled out of his ass, prompting another rush of come from his body, and Gladio obediently opened up when it was put in front of his mouth. Even as it clinked uncomfortably against his teeth, Gladio pulled himself together enough to put on a show, sucking and licking at the filthy rim of the bottle that was covered in the same dirty mix sliding out of his hole.

The show up front was quickly forgotten when fingers pulled at his loose hole, though, and Gladio let the bottle fall away as hot piss shot into his ass, feeling altogether different to but just as good as the come he’d taken earlier.

He wasn’t sure how many men pissed inside him, but they let him fall to the ground when they were done, leaving him lying in a pool of piss and come as the last few stragglers jerked off onto his body and face.

It seemed like they were finally finished with him, and the sounds of the crowd slowly died down as Gladio stayed where he was, too drunk and fucked out to be able to move away from the puddle of filth he was lying in.

Dropping in and out of consciousness, Gladio wasn’t sure how long he’d been there in the empty bar when he heard the door open, someone calling out his name.

That was...odd. He hadn’t given anyone in the bar his real name, or even a fake one; forcing his eyes open, Gladio focused on the figure at the door, croaking out something that wasn’t even words and catching their attention.

“Gladio? Oh, fuck, Gladio!” They yelled, and as they ran towards him Gladio realised that it was Noctis.

“H-h-hey,” Gladio managed, the alcohol stealing his shame and any sense that Noctis shouldn’t have been seeing him like this. “You here for a turn?”

“A turn?” Noctis asked, his voice thick with horror as he stood over Gladio. “What did they do to you?”

“Nothin’ I didn’t want,” Gladio said, an exhausted smile appearing on his face as he thought about everything he’d been given. “I let them all fuck me, so you can too if you want.”

Reaching down with a shaking hand, Gladio slipped four fingers into himself with little trouble, his ass gaped beyond all meaningful resistance and letting him easily push more come and piss out. “It’d be easy when I’m like this.”

He never did see Noctis’ reaction as he passed out for the final time that night, his fingers still in his ass and his body limp on the ground.

No one mentioned anything when he woke up in a bed, his hair and body clean and feeling like he’d been drowned in potions; but he kept catching Noctis staring at him, and he didn’t think it was with disgust.

Maybe the next time Gladio got drunk, he wouldn’t have to turn to a bar full of random strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
